


She's Got a New Spell

by spuffyduds



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the events of episode five, Kat semi-moves-in with Joanna.  This proves more entertaining than either of them had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got a New Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riflethrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riflethrough/gifts).



> I looooooove my beta.

She hates waking Kat up, but in all the confusion of Kat kind-of-moving-in yesterday, Joanna's pretty sure they never managed to dig up an alarm clock for the guest room. And maybe Kat has a morning hospital shift, and Jo's guessing that when you're in a custody fight where your fitness to parent might come up, you probably don't want to start blowing off work shifts, even if you were, um, up until three with a friend drinking kahlua and playing "Marry, Fuck or Kill." Yeah.

She knocks softly, and then a little louder, and then finally turns the knob and peeks in. Kat's almost invisible under the comforter--a Transformers comforter, which was the only extra cover Jo could find when she searched through the boxes in the closet. She's pretty sure it belonged to her brother, which means that if her brother has company at his place in Rhode Island, the company's probably sleeping under Jo's Barbie Princess quilt.

Kat's not quite all the way invisible, though; there's a little swatch of red hair peeking out from under Optimus Prime.

"You are TOO cute," Jo says, and goes over and gently shakes the lump of cover.

"Mnnnffgh?" Kat says and pops her head out.

"Sorry to wake you but I wasn't sure, do you have a morning shift?"

"Nope, I'm off today."

"Oh, crap, sorry, go back to sleep."

"No, it's--it's good to be awake, I feel good." Kat stretches and _mmmmms_. "Weird, really, with almost no sleep and lots of alcohol." She looks around the room, which is kind of--bleak, Jo thinks, she'd never really gotten around to decorating the guest room, she was always working too much. Well, _that_ problem is taken care of.

But Kat's smiling at the room like she's in a suite at the Ritz. "I just," Kat says, "I miss the kids, but it's so nice to be someplace where everything doesn't remind me of Raymond. Everything I see at the house is--we picked it out together, or I picked it out and he hated it and told me that all the time. Or I had to spot-clean the cushions on it because he spilled a beer again--it gets kind of oppressive."

"Sure," Jo says. She pulls open the nightstand drawer to see if maybe she's got an alarm clock hidden away in there, and notices--whoa, that ivy-ish plant on the nightstand is bright green and perky and--damn, climbing halfway up the lamp.

"I could have sworn that thing was dead last night," she says. "Black, even. I forget it's in here, but really, even when I _try_ to take care of plants I kill them. I have a black thumb. Well, not literally, I mean, not like when you slam your thumb in a door and the nail turns black and falls off after a while, because that's really gross, but a metaphorical black thumb, how about I make some coffee?"

She flees the bedroom, because what was _that_? That was babble, is what that was, and she only does that around hot guys. Weird.

Kat comes out of the bedroom while Jo's in mid-coffee making, and she's wearing a pair of Jo's sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt, also Jo's, with "J-SCHOOL JAM" printed on the front. "Sorry," she says, "after I made it into the bedroom last night I realized all my suitcases were still out here, and I didn't remember where the lightswitches were. And I was kind of drunk. So it just seemed easier to raid the drawers in there."

"S'okay. They're way too big on you, though, you look like an elf in human clothes. Um," Jo says, and ducks her head and measures some more coffee into the filter. She's really gonna have to get a filter for her _mouth_ at some point. "I'd forgotten I had that shirt. It was this awful band, all journalism majors, all girls, and I can't sing or play an instrument so I was on tambourine, and I was pretty horrible even at that because I don't really have much rhythm either, I don't even know why they _invited_ me, I think maybe the lead singer had a crush," and oh yeah, the babble is still turned on.

"An _elf_?" Kat says, but she's laughing so that's okay. "And I bet she did, were you all glammed up, eyeliner and everything?"

"Tons of eyeliner," Jo says. "And a tiny tiny skirt. I think the eyeliner probably _weighed_ more than the skirt."

"Totally hot," Kat says, grinning, and leans over to sniff at the coffee. Her breasts brush warm and heavy against Jo's arm, and she smells like minty toothpaste and some comforting no-nonsense nurse-type soap, Ivory or Dial, and Jo _shivers_. What the hell is going on, anyway? It's gotta be some kind of lingering effect from Penny assgrabbing her during the crazy moon, because she has really never thought about...girls, like this, before. She's sure thinking about it _now_, though, and with Kat actually living here half the time that could get awkward, and oh, damn, she's standing here kind of bent over Kat sniffing at her hair.

She stands up quickly, and Kat straightens up too, doesn't seem to have noticed anything. Kat smiles slowly (and wow, that's hot, how had Jo never noticed how hot that was?) and says, "Hazelnut?" And Jo's brain shorts out, because what is that, some weird sort of proposition? Some kind of position she hasn't heard of? She mentally flips through "scissor sisters" and "dining at the y"--and okay, she had thought about this a _little_ bit before, but everybody looks up "lesbian position slang" on the internet, right? and--

"Oh," she says. "The coffee. Right. Yes. Hazelnut."

"That's so great," Kat says. "You should have heard Raymond if I ever tried to sneak in _flavored_ coffee, oh my GOD. He wanted _real_ coffee, not some pansy candy coffee, blah blah blah. Hey, I'll hit the grocery store next time, it's not fair for me to just eat all your food, and I'll get--French vanilla coffee and Southern pecan and every flavor they've GOT, screw you, Raymond."

"Yeah!" Jo says, and fistbumps Kat. And then Kat cracks up, covers her mouth with her hand, and says, "My god, it's coming back to me. Last night, did you really say you'd marry Walter Cronkite, fuck Peter Jennings and throw Dan Rather off a cliff?"

"What? I like reporters." Jo remembers some more, winces, says "I do retract the part about reanimating Rather and--never _mind_."

"Ha!" Kat says, and pulls the carafe out of the machine, starts washing it.

"You don't really have to help with everything," Jo says. "I mean, you're working more-than-fulltime, and, well, I'm not working at all right now, and you're not here to be my slave," and that was a bad word choice, because now she's picturing black leather collar and cuffs, pale pale skin and red hair and what is wrong with her _brain_?

"Oh, believe me, after dealing with a houseful of kids and Ray-- it's _nothing_."

"Okay," Jo says. She's been--she hasn't lived with anyone since Evil Fiance. It's nice to think of someone pitching in, maybe cooking once in a while.

They finish prepping coffee and take their mugs to the living room couch, sit with their sock feet up on the coffee table. It's cozy and Jo leans her head back, closes her eyes and takes a sip.

She manages to only spill a little bit when Kat's fingers suddenly start stroking through her hair.

"Ulp?" she says, and blinks at Kat.

"Sorry," Kat says, but she doesn't stop, keeps moving her fingers slowly, so there's just the slightest bit of drag and pull. "You have such nice hair, and--I just love doing this, and Ray used to like letting me, but he got really sensitive about it when his started thinning a little. And none of the kids like it, and I just...I miss...you have really soft hair."

Kat sets her mug down on the table, and then takes Jo's mug out of her hands, sets it down too.

"Here, let me--" Kat says, and slides her hand back into Jo's hair, but now she's rubbing her fingertips into Jo's scalp, wow, that's incredibly relaxing, and then she gets her fingernails lightly into the act and that is NOT relaxing. In fact, that is the opposite of relaxing, that is, whoa--Jo's nipples are tightening up so fast it kind of hurts but in a really incredible way. And probably she should figure out what is going on here because maybe this is just a higher level of girl-cuddliness than Jo is used to, she and Penny ended up leaned comfortably into each other sometimes when they were watching vids, but there was never this with the hair and the fingernails and the nipples.

Jo opens her eyes--when did she close them again?--and Kat is right there looking at her, face inches away. And her nails are still moving, softly scratching against Jo's scalp. Jo opens her mouth, too, but then her mouth that always talks a mile a minute whether she really wants it to or not fails her, because what is she going to say? "Mrs. Gardener, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?" Stupid, and really embarrassing to have to back away from if she _isn't_, and Kat's nails are running down the back of her neck now and Jo's having to fight the urge to arch her back and slide down, thighs opening, and god, she has got to say something here.

"Buffy, Faith, Willow," she blurts.

Kat blinks, looks startled, and her fingers stop moving, and oh hell maybe even that was too much, because last night they'd only listed guys and Kat hadn't seemed to have any problem with that, Jo is misinterpreting and ruining this friendship, is there any _limit_ to the number of things she's going to fuck up this month? Could the fucking up maybe _stop_, someday, ever?

Kat smiles. Says "Kill Buffy, because she's going to come back from the dead anyway. Marry Willow, because she's smart. Fuck Faith, because, all that beautiful dark hair..."

Kat leans in, and her lips touch Joanna's. They're soft and hot and Jo gasps, surprise and pleasure and confusion all mixed up in that gasp, and Kat curls her hand around the back of Jo's neck and pulls so that their lips come together harder. Jo's mouth opens and there's Kat's tongue right away, hot and wet and pushy and friendly, and didn't Kat use to be the _shy_ one?

Jo pulls back just a little, just enough to talk, not wanting to get too far away from that mouth. "What are we--what are you--what's going on? I mean, _married_, to a guy, with a penis. As far as I know. He does have a penis, right?--and you never said anything, I never knew you were maybe..."

"I didn't either," Kat says, blushing--so okay, shy Kat is still in there and hasn't been taken over by aliens or witches or alien witches, that's good. "But--during that crazy moon thing, when I was up there on the piano doing something I'd always wanted to do, I felt so powerful, I felt like I could do _anything_ I wanted to do. And then I thought, 'Maybe I could even do things I haven't noticed I want yet.' And I didn't know what I _meant_, but I kept thinking that, and then last night with the kahlua, you were laughing and it felt so good to see you laughing after you'd been so down and I just--I wanted--"

She leans in again, and this time she lingers, and they're kissing and kissing. Jo gets her hands in Kat's hair too, so soft, and they're kissing forever and then somehow Kat is on top of her on the couch, but she doesn't remember lying down.

"Hey," Jo says. "I have a bed. I have two beds. We can do this twice! In different beds. Whatever it is we're doing. Oh god shut me UP," and Kat kisses her some more and shuts her up, and then grabs her by the wrist and hauls.

They end up in the guest bed, for the first time--Jo hopes it's a first time with other times ahead, anyway. They have most of their clothes peeled off by the time they get there, and when they crawl under the Transformers comforter Jo gets her hand on one of Kat's breasts, and god, it's hot and soft and the nipple perks into the middle of her palm and the weight is sweet and perfect and how did she go her whole life without knowing how perfect that was?

Then Kat's on top of her again, sliding down, licking softly at her nipples and murmuring, "I don't know what I'm doing, I just know how I like it, is this how you like it?"

"Harder," Jo says, "Teeth, a little teeth," and Kat does and _yes_. And then Jo can't stand not having her hands all over Kat, so she puts them all over, and then _in_\--she strokes softly at Kat's pubic hair (and can't resist peeking down at it--yup, natural redhead) and then gets her courage up and slides two fingers down into--ooh, into so much wetness, so slippery, that's really--complimentary.

Kat makes a lovely strangled "ah" sound, and Jo says, "You're so wet, you--god, I--me too," and Kat takes the hint, incoherent as it is, and her fingers are rubbing over Jo's clit and Jo's are rubbing over hers and their legs are tangled together and trembling and Jo gets what she was saying about power, this feels _powerful_, this feels like together they could do anything, anything they tried together, and they're rubbing together and moaning together and wow yes coming together, yes.

Jo goes limp all over, just lies there for a minute, eyes closed, and then gets the energy to bring her fingers up to her mouth, suck at them to taste Kat. And then even after what they just did that seems maybe really personal, maybe too personal, and she opens her eyes.

Kat's sucking at her own fingers, smiling like she really likes the taste of Joanna.

Okay then.

Jo pulls the comforter up over them and slides an arm under Kat, pulls at her until her head is on Jo's shoulder. She pets Kat's back for a few minutes, long soft strokes, and grins when Kat starts to snore.

She'd almost be able to drift off herself, but the overhead light is bugging her. She's not moving and waking Kat up again, though, so she just glares at the lightswitch by the door.

And the light turns off. Well, okay, the wiring in this apartment has always been a bit strange.

She reaches out to the lamp on the nightstand with the arm that's not pinned under Kat, and as she's turning it off takes another look at the ivy snaking up the lamp. And, huh, she didn't even know that plant _could_ bloom.

 

\--END--


End file.
